


we only had a few months with her

by forkandgarden_3



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forkandgarden_3/pseuds/forkandgarden_3
Summary: Before and after Laura. Mentions of Lawstein and Hollstein.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a couple of things:  
> I am hardcore Lawstein trash [I mean, of course I love Hollstein...but I'm still TRASH for Lawstein]
> 
> this is in first person and I hate myself for it, but this had to be written [the idea plagued me for 3 days]  
> and it pretty much wrote itself in first person. I'm sorry.

We had known each other for more than a century by the time Laura was even born. We knew she would be trouble, a deer passed along the message to Danny the night Laura was born. We prepared as best we could for the coming years.

We weren’t prepared for her.

She was a storm and she was the sun. Blowing through the normal barriers and social norms, and yet bringing a beautiful, warm, bright light along with her. She was impossible to ignore.

We got into a fight over her, the biggest fight we had in decades, and the stupidest one. It was incredible. We laughed at ourselves a few months later over some old style mead [Chinese recipe from before even my parents’ parent’s were born]. We had fought over so much throughout our time together, it wasn’t uncommon for us to make up sooner or later; these days, it was sooner.

Laura ended up choosing me anyway, but by the time they had their “breakup”, Danny had already felt differently about Laura, more as a sister to protect, than a girlfriend to keep out of danger.

She was headstrong (stubborn I called it), but she was smart, and had the guts to back everything up. She was beauty and light in our dark lives. We had no choice but to be drawn to her.

Maybe things would have been better if we knew more about her before she got there. We tried not to spy on her that much to keep the meeting as authentic as possible. Of course, my mother _had_ to assign me to be her roommate, meaning: target. It was for the best, Danny and I both knew what characters to play that would be able to guide her the most. And the best way to play my part was, “the roommate from hell” act (aptly named). It worked on many other girls who I needed to run away, which meant it was the perfect way to get Laura to fight with us so that we could help her. Because the fight was going to happen, there was no way it wouldn’t have. Laura always stood up for the people unheard, for the bullied; that much, we at least knew.

But we didn’t know much about her. Her mother’s death, her favorite color, favorite food, movie, and book. But that was about it. We didn’t really know much more about her personality besides that she stood up for people. We didn’t know that she could be so reckless, so stubborn; sometimes so that it leaves her running blind. We were constantly on our toes, trying to anticipate what she did next so that we could prepare, at least a little bit. But sometimes, she would just go left. And it drove us crazy, trying to protect her. My vampire nature and abilities had always been useful, but I never needed to use the gifts that came with them as much as I did when I was around her.

Maybe being around her was exhausting. But it was worth every second, even when we argued. Because even then, there was a fire and a passion, burning away behind her eyes, lighting them up.

I would have taken countless sleepless nights just to see her beautiful eyes light up again. Because of course everything started to fall apart when we had just started to acknowledge our own feelings for each other. We couldn’t think about each other when we had to save everyone first. But of course we did, and when I found to love her, I sighed and told whoever was listening, that I give up. I was unsure, to a point, if she loved me back; I knew she had feelings, but I didn’t know how deep her feelings were. But looking back now, there were so many signs of her love for me early on. If only I had paid a little more attention to the stupid camera instead of her face.

Because I saw, when I looked through all the videos, I saw the way she would look at me, and I saw the way I looked at her. Maybe I could have told her, or made a move, and we would have had some time together, and maybe it wouldn’t have ended the way it did. Maybe she would be here, next to me and I wouldn’t have to write this out.

Danny and I fucked until we couldn’t. We were a mess of tears and sweat and bed sheets. But you could still smell the alcohol we drank and the small hint of iron from the blood I took from Danny that dripped on the floor and bed. I haven’t bitten her in years (or had it been decades already?). But the anger and the sadness and whatever else it was I felt needed to get out, so I took it out on my oldest friend.

She took it out on me a few hours later, I had a bruise around my neck for a few days. But it was okay because we got everything out, our heads were clear for the first time in days and we could finally think. We continued to sleep together for a few years after that; no one really knew what we had been through and we were too tired to look for someone new. We already knew each other better then anything or anyone else.

Things were never quite the same with Silas after Laura. She had left her mark in 3 months. There wasn’t a student who didn’t know the name of Laura Hollis, even after everyone from her class graduated. The professors all knew that the first day of class was for the syllabus and to answer Laura Hollis questions.

She was... a hero.

               


End file.
